pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doppelgangers from the other Dimension
When Alternate Rodney cooperates with Alternate Doofenshmirtz, the Resistance decides to go to the first dimension. Transcript This starts in the alternate Flynn-Fletcher house. Alternate Phineas: Doofenshmirtz has escaped from jail! And teamed up with a new partner! Alternate Candace: Oh no. We have to get out of here. Alt. Isabella: Wait. Doofenshmirtz from the first dimension had his blueprints in his pocket. I saw when he left, it fell out. Alt. Ferb: It was in our backyard! Alt. Linda: I don't remember him going in our backyard, but I think we have the blueprints. They are in the big sports thing. Alt. Phineas: I'll go get dad. Alt. Candace: Dad, Phineas wants the sports "thing" opened up. Alt Lawrence: Ok. Alt. Lawrence opens the box. Alt Adyson: Here it is. Alt. Gretchen: My house has a entire room devoted to machine parts. Now let's get our familys out of here. The screen displays "2 hours later..." Alt. Holly: Looks good. All of the members of the resistance hop in, along with alternate Linda and Lawrence. The machine transports them into a mall. Alt. Phineas: Wow, people dress pretty festive here. Alt. Candace: Yeah. Let's walk around here. Alt. Katie: Ok, we cannot fit in here with the clothes we have now. Alt. Milly: Yeah. Candace, how much money do you have? Alt. Candace: Huh, the Doofendollars are now just 1st dimension money. And it looks like a lot of money. Alt. Joey: Didn't we bring a chest of "festive" clothes? Alt. Ginger: I think. Alt. Joey: I think I stored it in this storage rock. Alt. Linda: What? Alt. Angel: It shoots a ray that stores stuff inside the rock. Alt. Candace: And it is safe. There is a on/off switch and a button. Alt Buford: Let's find somewhere to sleep. Alt. Baljeet: Ok. Good idea. Back in D.E.I, the 1st dimension gang is playing a simultaneous exhibition against Normal Joey. Adyson: Yes! I won your queen! Joey checkmates Adyson next move. Adyson: That was unexpected. Knocks come from the door. Vanessa: Oh, I hope dad isn't back from the I.E.C yet. Alt. Milly: Hello? Normal Milly: What? Vanessa: I guess I can answer. Vanessa lets the resistance and others in. Adyson: I can reserve a room for you if you like. Alt. Adyson: Sure. Normal Adyson: I'll go to the front desk right now. Adyson gets in the elevator. Adyson: I would like to reserve room 40199. Front desk man: Sure. Adyson gets in the elevator. Adyson to Alt. Adyson: I have your room number. It is 40199. Alt. Joey: Ok. Adyson: Hang on, I need to take a call. Adyson goes to her room, and takes the call. Charlene: I think it's your turn to use the computer. Adyson: Why? Charlene: You texted me Vanessa got on about (pause) 1 hour 30 minutes ago. Adyson: Ok, and I need to make a series of mysterious calls to get her off. 1 hour later... Adyson: That did not work. The chess game or the calls. Allusions 'Plants vs. Zombies comics- '''Adyson saying "I need to make a series of mysterious calls" is a reference to this comic series, specifically ''Bully to You. Category:Episodes Category:2nd Dimension